Merston Hill Normies
by jackfrostbeliever
Summary: As functional adults in our world, the Monster High Ghouls are now the Merston Hill Normies. For now, it's just bio's, but post in the reviews if you think it should actually become a story.
1. Chapter 1

Francine Smith

Daughter of Frank Smith

Age: 25

Killer Style: Black and white colors are a certain favorite, usually in patterns like plaid or houndstooth. Although I usually add in some blues and greens, there is always black or white in my outfits. Because I work at a school, I normally wear pencil skirts or dress pants, except on Friday. Friday's its good old comfy blue jeans.

Freaky Flaw: Well, let's just say I tend to leave things behind. Like I'll forget my cell phone in the fridge, or the car keys in the bath tub. Or, worst of all, a shoe in the pool. Luckily, my roommates Claudine and Diane usually find the thing I lost and put it where it belongs.

Favorite Color (s): Black and white. Both colors are versatile and can be used anywhere for anything.

Favorite Food: Marbled cake, of course! Not just for its color, but also for its delicious taste.

Biggest Pet Peeve: When somebody teases me about losing things. No, scratch that, when anyone teases anyone else for any reason. Why is there so much hatred?

Favorite Activity: Having a nice long chat. It's really easy to do because that's what I do for a job.

Pet: My landlord doesn't allow pets. Although, I did have a dog growing up.

Job: High School Guidance Counselor

Relationship Status: Well, there is this thing with Harry… but it's nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Nina Neffson

Daughter of Mike Neffson

Age: 27

Killer Style: Cotton. I don't care what it is, but it has to be made of real cotton. Also, gold. I'd kill for gold.

Freaky Flaw: Flaw? Why, who ever said I was flawed? Okay, maybe I'm just a touch arrogant. Just a tad.

Favorite Color: Gold. Obviously gold.

Favorite Food: Caviar and white wine. Yes, I have expensive tastes. Get over it.

Pet Peeve: Students. Just the ones who miss time and vandalize my office. So all students.

Favorite Activity: Shopping. I love to add to my extravagant walk-in closet.

Pet: I don't have time for any such animal.

Job: Principal of Merston Hill High.

Relationship Status: No man is good enough for me. And that attitude is exactly why I will die alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Abbey Baskin

Daughter of Alexander Baskin

Age: 26

Killer Style: Ice blue and white fur. It's a great combination, but not in the summer.

Freaky Flaw: I get cold and calculating a lot of the time. I sometimes go all smartass, but it's just because numbers come naturally to me.

Favorite Color: Ice blue.

Favorite Food: Anything I made myself. I just love tasting my own work.

Pet Peeve: It used to be dating, but then I found the perfect guy. Now it's those girls who are around ten who wear twelve pounds of makeup per eye and dress like strippers. Have some pride.

Favorite Activity: Spending time with Seth. I appreciate every little moment, but when I'm not doing that, I'm calculating.

Pet: Seth had a dog, and I've come to love him. He's named Pyro Pooch. Why? I wish I knew.

Job: Merston Hill high math teacher.

Relationship Status: Engaged to Seth Bernstein, the best guy ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Addie McDonald

Daughter of Penney McDonald

Age: 25

Killer Style: Laid back and easy to work in. Also, usually old. I go to thrift shops a lot.

Freaky Flaw: I tend to get my hands dirty, literally. I garden, so I track mud and dirt wherever I go. It annoys me and others.

Favorite Color: Green.

Favorite Food: I grow my own food, so vegetables. I'm a vegetarian.

Pet Peeve: Those jerks who litter, especially those who litter in my garden. I worked hard on that garden!

Favorite Activity: Growing and arranging my own flowers. I managed to make a career out of it.

Pet: Do flowers count as pets?

Job: Florist/Gardener.

Relationship Status: Too busy for a boyfriend!


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine DeMires

Daughter of Wallace DeMires

Age: 25

Killer Style: I treat my body like a blank canvas, and dress myself in a way that is sure to turn heads and drop jaws.

Freaky Flaw: Some may say it's my constant doodling. On napkins, post-its, and, when nothing else is available, my hands.

Favorite Color: There are far too many colors in the palette for me to pick one.

Favorite Food: Éclairs. The puff pastry, the cream filling, the chocolate. It all makes for a mouth-watering result.

Pet Peeve: When someone under appreciates art. It's not right, someone spent hours, days, maybe weeks making that. Take the time to at least pretend you like it.

Favorite Activity: Painting is what I love.

Pet: Who has time for a pet when I have so much work to do?

Job: Artist.

Relationship Status: I don't have the time right now. Try again later.


	6. Chapter 7

Charlotte

Daughter of Phil

Age: 26

Killer Style: I have an awesome tattoo on my face and left arm. It might not get me credibility, but it gets me smiles. I have my own style; I don't let my job get in the way.

Freaky Flaw: I'll just burst into song for no real reason. It's awesome how I can get lyrics out of nowhere on the spot, but others don't seem to appreciate my talent.

Favorite Color: Red.

Favorite Food: Fried peanut butter and banana sandwiches. It has nothing to do with Elvis, I just adore them.

Pet Peeve: Stage fright. It stops so many of my students from realizing their true potential.

Favorite Activity: Singing. I just love to sing about anything.

Pet: I had a pet spider until I realized how much it creeped me out.

Job: Vocal coach.

Relationship Status: I sing and that's okay, but I'm not into relationship problems.


	7. Chapter 8

Claudine Wolf

Daughter of the Wolf's

Age: 25

Killer Style: Bright colors and animal patterns, usually in some sort of dress or skirt. I make most of my clothes.

Freaky Flaw: I'm devoted to my line of work. It has to be perfect or it won't hit the stores. I do this with everyone, and it's probably why I'm single.

Favorite Color: Anything bright.

Favorite Food: I forget to eat far too often to remember what my favorite used to be.

Pet Peeve: I have OCD. If you move any one of my possessions a micro-inch, I will know. Also, when Candace won't do her job!

Favorite Activity: Sewing. It's very relaxing. I love to sew when my roommates are around too.

Pet: Crescent, the Alpha Kitty! She's a sweetie.

Job: Fashion designer/ Entrepreneur.

Relationship Status: The runway is my man.


	8. Chapter 9

Diane

Daughter of Daniel

Age: 26

Killer Style: I have to keep it simple and formal, because of my job. But off the clock, I love to wear dresses in pink and black.

Freaky Flaw: I just can't help rhyming everything. It ticks my friends off. For hours, I'll just rhyme everything I say. They yell at me to just stop it. Francine and Claudine hate it the most.

Favorite Color: Pink and black. They look gorgeous on me.

Favorite Food: I'm a vegetarian, so of course no meats. I tend to eat vegetables and fruits grown by Addie. I'm one of her biggest customers.

Pet Peeve: Meat-eaters being judgmental.

Pet: I wish I had one.

Job: English teacher and Merston Hill high school.

Relationship Status: It's kind of awkward, but I'm engaged to Claudine's brother Claude. He's just so perfect.


	9. Chapter 10

Gloria Philips

Daughter of Zachary Philips

Age: 26

Killer Style: My cat eye glasses. The kids love them, they think they're funny. I can't let them take them off, because I'm blind as a bat without them.

Freaky Flaw: I wish I knew what to say! I guess of friend of mine might say that I'm too devoted to my job. I spend so long making things perfect for the children that I forget to eat or sleep.

Favorite Activity: Spending time with my students. I go into work early and leave late, all because I love helping the children. I love children, but I can't have any of my own, so other's children are the substitute.

Pet Peeve: When I get sick. Or snow days, or anything that keeps me away from work.

Favorite Food: Fast food. I love some good McDonald's fries.

Pet: A canary named Mr. Tweetums. The kids named him.

Job: Forth grade teacher.

Relationship Status: Married! Markus snatched my heart faster than I could blink.


	10. Chapter 11

Harmony Wolf

Daughter of the Wolf's

Age: 24

Killer Style: Leather, purple, and more leather. Sara and I get along well.

Freaky Flaw: I wouldn't say it's a flaw, but I stay out late and sleep in later.

Favorite Color: I love purple.

Favorite Food: Mustard. I'll put it on anything, or eat it from the bottle.

Pet Peeve: When I get treated like the little sister. Even though sometimes it's a good thing.

Favorite Activity: I like gossip, so sometimes I help Sara get the inside scoop.

Pet: I can't imagine me with a pet, although my family had a cat.

Job: Sara's assistant.

Relationship Status: Single and loving it.


	11. Chapter 12

Jennifer Long

Daughter of Damon Long

Age: 25

Killer Style: Relaxed, yet formal, so a casual dress usually.

Freaky Flaw: Sometimes, I forget that people don't have the same sense of humor as I do. This means things can get awkward.

Favorite Color: Lavender.

Favorite Food: Anything spicy.

Pet Peeve: Rochelle's constant running around and chainsawing a block of marble at a moment's notice. The result is beautiful though.

Favorite Activity: Metal working. Makes me a pyro, I know, but I love working with fire.

Pet: I don't have one, but I have a top twenty list of pets I'd like to have, if I could.

Job: Rochelle's assistant.

Relationship Status: No need for a relationship.


	12. Chapter 13

Laura Biers

Daughter of Seth Biers

Age: 25

Killer Style: I spend most of my days by water, so usually some sort of swim apparel. But the days when I'm off duty as a lifeguard, I usually wear something in an aqua color. I love all ocean colors. The only constant in my style is the pink four petal flower in my hair. They grow in my front yard and there's a hundred bazillion of them.

Freaky Flaw: I get all tongue tied when I try to get out big words. Also, I have dyslexia, so I didn't make it through high school. But it's fine, because I still have other skills that landed me my job. It pays well enough, but it's frustrating not being able to write a resume.

Favorite Color: Ocean Blue.

Favorite Food: Sushi. Always has been, always will be.

Biggest Pet Peeve: My dyslexia and anyone thinking I'm any less intelligent than my friend Abbey, who is a math teacher.

Favorite Activity: Swimming.

Pet: I have some fish in a tank, but I never really named them.

Job: Lifeguard at the local pool. It's a great job.

Relationship Status: Sorry fellas, I'm engaged to my sweet Gary. Shoulda gotten here sooner.


	13. Chapter 14

Lorelei Steeves

Daughter of Mia Steeves

Age: 25

Killer Style: The theatre art means that I can get dramatic. Fluffy skirts and bright colors like pink, orange, and yellow.

Freaky Flaw: I tend to fall asleep on the job. Don't get me wrong, I love my job, but I stay up too late watching old dramas and musicals.

Favorite Color: Orange.

Favorite Food: Salmon with lemon pepper seasoning. Delicious.

Pet Peeve: People drawing on me when I fall asleep. It's not funny and it's not cool.

Favorite Activity: I love to act, and I love to teach.

Pet: My cat Saber. He's nothing like the cat he was named after.

Job: Drama teacher.

Relationship Status: I'm not sure. I've been flirting back and forth with this guy who works at the grocery store, but I don't think it means anything.


	14. Chapter 15

Marjorie Calaveres

Daughter of Susanna Calaveres

Age: 25

Killer Style: Bright colors and strange patterns.

Freaky Flaw: I sometimes just know when bad things are going to happen. Not really a flaw, I guess, but freaky for sure.

Favorite Color: Any color at all, as long as it's bright.

Favorite Food: A mix of candy and fruit.

Pet Peeve: When people don't appreciate having their children around. They are going to grow up, and they aren't going to be around anymore.

Favorite Activity: Teaching. And, when I'm not teaching, babysitting. Activities with young children.

Pet: I had a butterfly once, but it flew away.

Job: Teacher/Babysitter.

Relationship Status: I had a boyfriend. Once. When I was twelve. It was awful.


	15. Chapter 16

Melody and Penelope

Daughter of Walter

Age: 25

Killer Style:

Melody: I prefer loose, flowy clothes in light girly colors, like pink and orange.

Penelope: I like tight clothes. But the colors vary, like green, purple, blue, black, anything works.

Freaky Flaw:

Melody: I'm awful at keeping secrets. My friends hate it.

Penelope: I'm very impatient. Everyone hates that.

Favorite Color:

Melody: Pink. All shades.

Penelope: Green, in the lighter tones.

Favorite Food:

Melody: Ice cream! Any flavor.

Penelope: Ice cream too, but cookie dough.

Pet Peeve:

Melody: I hate it when people tell me secrets. I can't keep them so I know they're going to be mad at me for telling people.

Penelope: I hate it when I have to wait! Boiling water is my worst nightmare.

Favorite Activity:

Melody: I love to act. When I'm acting, I can be anybody, and that's awesome.

Penelope: I like to teach. Being our friend's teaching assistants is great for both of us, because she's a drama teacher.

Pet: We used to have a canary, but it passed on. Melody forgot to feed it.

Job: We're our friend Lorelei's teaching assistants.

Relationship Status:

Melody: Single. Heads up gentlemen!

Penelope: Same. But gentlemen, please don't put your heads up.


	16. Chapter 17

Robecca Stevens

Daughter of Michael Stevens

Age: 26

Killer Style: Blues and bronze in softer tones. I can't be too pretty, I'm a stuntwoman. I

Freaky Flaw: My obsession with stunts sometimes gets in the way. I do everything in an extreme way and it freaks people out when I skid into a room and not walk in.

Favorite Color: Blue and bronze, as I said before.

Favorite Food: Anything spicy or sour. I'll eat a chili and lemon if I have to.

Pet Peeve: People thinking I should be a swearing spitting trucker when I say I do stunts. I'm in it for the thrills, not the stereotypes.

Favorite Activity: My stunts, of course!

Pet: I killed my pet gardenia. I'm not going to do the animal thing.

Job: Stuntwoman.

Relationship Status: I have a healthy relationship with my truck. Old Carl is all I need.


	17. Chapter 18

Rochelle George

Daughter of the Georges

Age: 25

Killer Style: I wear jeans and stylish tops. I usually wear that kind of thing.

Freaky Flaw: If I get an idea for a sculpture, no matter where I am, no matter what I'm doing, I have to drop everything and start working on it. Even if I'm on a date. Only my man can tolerate it.

Favorite Color: Pink.

Favorite Food: Hard rock candy, especially in bubblegum flavor.

Pet Peeve: When I'm working and someone tries to talk to me. I can't hear you over the chisels and chainsaws, people!

Favorite Activity: Sculpting, of course!

Pet: I don't have one. Too much work to be done.

Job: Sculptor. It pays well.

Relationship Status: Seth Bittern. He's a peach, and he tolerates me running out on our dates.


	18. Chapter 19

Sara Von Schmidt

Daughter of Grant Von Schmidt

Age: 26

Killer Style: I'm the only reporter who can pull of a leather jacket and purple hair streaks on the job.

Freaky Flaw: I'm a snoop. Any locked drawer or whispered word could be a story.

Favorite Color: Purple and black. They go well together.

Favorite Food: Angel food cake. Something appealing about it makes me want to gorge on it.

Pet Peeve: When someone steals my stories. It's awful.

Favorite Activity: My job, which is asking questions and finding answers both the good way and the not-so-good way.

Pet: I have a ferret, named Bruce. Not so climactic.

Job: Reporter.

Relationship Status: Mystery is the only man in my life.


	19. Chapter 19 and 12

Sarah Scarlett

Daughter of Bonnie Scarlett

Age: 25

Killer Style: Nothing too extreme. Green, I like green. And sweaters. It gets cold in the library.

Freaky Flaw: I'm really shy. And quiet. I don't have many friends because of it.

Favorite Color: Moss green.

Favorite Food: Chocolate chip muffins with butter. To die for!

Pet Peeve: My shyness. My tongue gets all tied whenever anyone tries to talk to me, even the children checking out picture books. It's worst of all with men, especially Hamish Vane.

Favorite Activity: When I'm alone, I love to sing. When I'm in public, I love to read. Give people a reason not to talk to me.

Job: Librarian.

Relationship Status: Crushing on Hamish Vane, but I can't even talk to him. So single.


	20. Chapter 20

Christine Astrid Carson

Daughter of Earl

Age: 25

Killer Style: Hearts. I don't care what it is, if it has hearts on it, I am buying it.

Freaky Flaw: I'm too persistent with my match-making. I will do anything in my power to make sure two people get together and that is way too much of an invasion of privacy.

Favorite Color: Pink.

Favorite Food: Cinnamon hearts. They remind me that love isn't always sweet.

Pet Peeve: When people don't listen to my relationship advice. I know what I'm talking about.

Favorite Activity: Sitting in the studio and eating ice cream while I jam out to the tunes.

Pet: I couldn't decide on which one to get.

Job: Radio show host.

Relationship Status: I can't believe this either, but I'm single. Shocking.


	21. Chapter 21

Tyra

Daughter of Billy

Killer Style: I love anything wispy and flowy, but most of the time, I have to look professional. It's tough.

Freaky Flaw: I'm shy. I spend most of my time in the library, with Sarah. She's pretty much my only friend.

Favorite Color: Smoky gray and deep purple.

Favorite Food: Donuts are a favorite.

Pet Peeve: My accursed shyness. It stops me from doing so many things. I can only open up around Sarah and the children I see almost every day.

Favorite Activity: I like to talk around the kids, and read everywhere else.

Pet: I have a bunny named Rattans. Long story.

Job: Child therapist.

Relationship Status: Pretty much nonexistent.


	22. Chapter 22

Gigi Grant

Daughter of Hugh Grant

Age: 25

Killer Style: Mystical patterns and gold jangles. Not like mesh veils and things like that. I'm a fortune teller, not a freak.

Freaky Flaw: I have claustrophobia. I just can't imagine staying in tiny little rooms. It makes me feel faint.

Favorite Color: Aqua.

Favorite Food: I love mashed potatoes with salt, pepper, and butter. Artery clogging, yes. But delicious.

Pet Peeve: I hate it when people call me a full of it witch. I tell the future, I don't do deals with the devil.

Favorite Activity: I used to love to travel; now I want to spend the rest of my life in Merston Hill.

Pet: I have a baby rabbit named Tarot, after the cards. He's super sweet.

Job: Fortune teller.

Relationship Status: At the moment, non-existent.


End file.
